The Reality of Fiction
by Ashe Jayfeather
Summary: What if you were told that your favorite books were actual stories? Not just fiction, but the life of the people in the books? The story of them. *This is a crossover with more than MR and MRT, a lot more* rated T for violence. OC used. Please read and review :) P.S. I suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: If you are confused after reading this story, that is ok. I don't expect people to actually like this. But if you do, then good for you! You are 1% of the population! If you do read this please give me feedback. Read on…**

At this moment and time, she was falling through the air. Her white hair was snatching in the winds, clothes threating to be blown away. And she was going down with a smile on her face.

A boom resounded to her left and right, bullets flying everywhere. She looked to the side, seeing two other familiar shapes falling with her. One gave a thumbs up, the same wild smile on her face as was on Ashe's.

The other, looking almost exactly alike, saluted to Ashe as he changed his course to bump into his partner. Both started to argue, she shouting to him about personal space. He laughed as did Ashe, but the girl didn't seemed to be amused.

Ashe nodded her head and looked beyond the pair to a few feet beside them. A massive storm of flying mechanical wolves was flying straight for them. Ashe shook her head, would they ever learn?

"Nightmare, Tony! Eraser's at three o' clock!" she shouted, doing a barrel roll. The two looked to their side, the smirk being wiped right off their faces. They last thing Ashe heard from the twin brother and sister was, "CRA-."

They didn't get to finish the sentence as they were slammed by the robots. Ashe laughed, not from cruelty, but from the fact that the two would be able to handle it. She decided it was time to gain altitude and join in on the fun.

Snapping out her large black wings, Ashe climbed the sky searching for the first victim of her blood lust. Seeming to sense the fight coming their way, a large group of Erasers broke off from the main group, coming at Ashe with guns and claws barred.

Ashe didn't wait for them to collide with her, she sped the process up by giving a large push down with her wings, going almost supersonic. She tore through their rag-tag bunch like they were nothing.

Looking back she saw pieces of them, all disembowel, fall to the earth far below. "Ten down, one thousand thirteen to go…" Ashe mumbled to herself. The school really would never learn. She was unstoppable.

She flew around, trying to get a good picture of where everyone was at. She spotted Skipper momentarily beating the crap mercilessly out of some Erasers. Ashe watched as she brought out two handles, which extended into whips, one in each hand as she glided slowly above the group of animals.

"You want some of this, huh? Well, have some!" Skipper threw the whips expertly this way and that, and before the poor robots knew what was happening, the whips were suddenly charged with a thousand volts of electricity.

Ashe smirked, knowing that Skipper really enjoyed her electro whips. Ashe had made them for her, and ever since that day Skipper had become attached to them. They really were a great weapon for the girl, as she could charge them of her own free will.

She slashed them towards the small group, and there was a loud cackle of metal contacting the electrocuted wires. Most of the Erasers were destroyed by merely touching the whips. But would the fun be in just electrocuting the enemy?

Skipper twitched back her hands, bringing the long wires of the whips up and then down again, slashing them through the mechanical disasters, cutting them to pieces. The dead shells fell down, no longer alive.

Skipper retracted her whips until there was nothing but the handles. They were almost lightsavor looking, as if she was a Jedi, and she slid them into little pocked holders on either side of her, in case she needed them later.

Flipping her short raven black hair, she looked up and saw Ashe circling overhead. "Oye, you done watching or are you going to help?!" She smiled and flew off towards another bunch of Erasers, her velvet red wings glinting like blood in the sunlight.

Ashe shook her head, and continued her survey of the fight. All of a sudden, someone flew past her making her hair fly up into her face. Ashe spat and tried to brush her white locks out of her face. "Dude, watch it!" she shouted, looking after the speeding guy.

Niko stopped and looked down at her with black eyes, a mysterious smirk on his sharp features. "Sorry, didn't mean to blind you, but uh…" he pointed behind her. Without so much as a look back Ashe slammed her elbow back into the chest cavity of a pursuing Eraser, shattering it like it was nothing.

"I saw it," she said crossing her arms. He rolled his eyes, shaking his head and long black hair. "Of course you did." He folded his so-black-wings-they-were-purple and dropped down into another bunch of Erasers, already pummeling them left and right.

Niko punched one in the head, in which his arm went through. He flexed his claws and pulled back out. The Eraser left the air, its spot being taken by another. Niko growled. Literally growled, and instead of hitting the new replacement, took a bite at him instead.

Ashe didn't find this in least bit worrisome. He was an Eraser after all; he had his own way of fighting. As long as it got the job done, she didn't care if he sung the things to death. Niko's teeth found their mark, and he ripped the robots head off, oil spilling everywhere.

Ashe shivered as the Eraser let out a high pitched squeal. They couldn't feel anything, she knew that, but they knew that they were dying. Ashe could hear their entire memory core screaming at them to keep fighting even when their heads were gone.

It was terrible. She was a Mecha after all, so anything technological, she understood. But sometime Ashe just wished she couldn't. She flew away, not wanting to hear any more of the dead robots screams.

Next she spotted the two she had left to deal with the huge hoard of monster. Nightmare and Tony were blasting away at the Erasers like there was no tomorrow. Tony raised his arm; it turned into a large laser gun.

He expertly shot three Erasers without even looking. He had become a really good shot with his new automail. Ashe had created it using the most durable and lightest material she could find.

It looked like a regular arm, even felt like it. But it was just a prosthetic, since he had lost his real arm in a bad fight. Yep, it was just a deadly weapon that he could instantly use to blow anyone's head off with. And he was only fifteen.

His sister was the same age, of course since they were twins, but didn't act hardly like him. She was the hot head while he was the calm and collective one. She brought out two huge turret guns, and easily took out half the group, all the while laughing.

Both the siblings hair was spiky, dark brown, and everywhere. They looked like two kids from an emo punk rock band, and that's how they liked it. They were the only blood relatives out of the whole group.

Their brown wings stroked strongly keeping the two air born.

They finished the group up and flew off in search for more violence. "I told you to let me take em! I swear, you never listen," Ashe heard Nightmare complain to Tony. He just face palmed and kept his mouth shut.

Ashe was about to join them when she was all of a sudden attacked form behind. A bullet went through her arm, making her flinch, but overall not react. The hole had closed up as soon as the bullet had left the arm, and she had been shot too many time to react to such a small thing.

Ashe swung around in a round house kick, catching the Eraser in the jaw. He went flying off course, and crashed into another, making the two go down in a flurry of mangled arms and wings.

She watched as they fell through the air, through the cloud just below them, and then into the forest below.

Ashe smiled; they were a bunch of really freaky kids, with really freaky powers, and really freaky weapons, surrounded with really freaky wolf men… just a regular day in the life of the Resistance.

**This is my own idea. I have been brooding on this idea for about a year, and actually it never really ends **** Anyhow, this is a cross over between Maximum Ride, Maze Runner, FMAB, D.N Angel, Hunger Games, Eon/Eona… I am serious; the list goes on and on. It's a crossover between every book series and anime I have ever read or seen.**

**The only reason I put it as a Maximum Ride/Maze Runner crossover is because those two are my favorite book series, and the characters in the story were born in the Max. Ride dimension, and I'm probably not making any since at the moment, but I will use the second chapter to do a lot of explaining.**

**Plz tell me wat u think of… whatever this is, because to honest it is literally my imagination opened up to the public. Enjoy.**

**Cheyenne iz out, Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

If I told you that you could meet the real Katniss Everdeen and help fight against the Capitol, would you believe me? What would you say if I said that Jacob the werewolf is actually real, wolf and all? Now what would you do if you found out your favorite character in your favorite book or cartoon, or fantasy movie was out there somewhere, and they were a real live person?

You would tell me only in my dreams probably. But don't you ever wonder how the author of Twilight or Hunger Games even came up with the idea? How is it that they wrote the books in so much detail, as if they had been there? As if they had seen and talked to and knew the characters?

As if they had somehow accidentally found their way into a different world, a different place where vampires are real, or someone can have wings. Where there is such a thing as paintings coming alive and magic is something everyone knows.

The supposed real world says that these things are impossible, and has doomed them to the shackles of someone's mind and to be stolen away in the shadow of myth. But I know the truth. These doors, these places of supposed fiction, are real.

And how did I find this out? By becoming a fiction writer, that's how. Anyone who has written about unimaginable things, unheard of things that are so unlikely, but feel so real, have been somewhere other than this dimension.

I don't understand how these different people, with almost nothing in common, found their way into another dimension, but however they did it, they never shared. Why do you think they wrote these stories of excitement, adventure, and love instead of telling them?

Of course, who would believe you if you said you saw and touched a dragon, talked to a Rider, and fought Urgals? Many probably tried to tell others of the new fantastic world they had found, tried to tell the wonderful and often tragic life of someone they had met that wasn't human.

And that is how a fiction book or movie is born. Even a cartoon could be the product of an interdimensional journey of the writer. Everything in this world starts as an idea. What better way of starting a series of books than to be sucked away to a place that logic says never should exist?

It took a very long time for anyone besides the authors of wonderful fantasy books to even realize or get the idea that these things could be real. That the books and stories and fictions of this world could actually just be different dimensions, waiting to be discovered.

Unfortunately, even though I must give them credit, the School was the first to figure it out. Out of all the people that could have figured out interdimensional travel, it had to be the evil crack pots bent on destroying the world. Go figure.

And of course, I had to be the one they experimented on. I had to be the first unborn clone of Maximum Ride, I had to be the first mutt of all animals, so of course I had to be the first one given the tools for interdimensional time travel.

But, the cloning process for me didn't go well. I came out the first and very last albino clone named MR 0000001. Instead of brownish blonde hair and brown eyes, I came out with pure white hair and sapphire blue eyes.

And probably as coincidence, the mutation process for me didn't go well either. Actually, it went worse than the cloning. I ended up a mutant bird/wolf/cyborg/thingy. A mish mash of everything they could think of to make me. I was supposed to be the ultimate weapon. At least they got something right.

So, when the time came to be taken out of my cage and brutally experimented on, I expected not to wake up ever again. If the first two big operations nearly killed me, then this one would make my butt end up in dimension 1 while my head went to dimension 12.

And as much as I had wanted to die there at that miserable place, I had been ten years old and wanted a life where I knew I would be safe, where the world didn't take children and make them monsters as they had me. I had the one thing the other experiments didn't have, ambition.

After the operation, I was left in a sterile white room, filled with needles and other things that made my skin crawl. Being left strapped onto a bed for ten days sure gives you a long time to think, and boy did I do a lot of that.

When the Labcoats came in to get me, I had unanimously decided that I would fight them any chance I got. That very same day, I got my chance to. As the large, strong, and ugly Erasers dragged me to my little cage, I looked up to a sight that I will always remember.

A little girl about my age was being badly beaten in front of others in cages. My guess was that she had somehow escaped her cage, even though that was really never heard of around the School.

The four other's in cages around her were crying. A little black hair boy about the same age as the girl was banging on his cage door, shouting, "Stop it! Stop it now! Don't hurt her!" Usually if I had seen this (which I had on multiple occasions) I would have looked away.

But with my new resolve to fight against the School, I somehow managed to slide out of the grip of my jailers, and sprint to the aid of the girl. I step in between her and the giant Eraser just as he raised his hand for another blow.

He stopped in surprise, looking down on me as if I was nothing but a bug. And believe me, by the way he was looking at me, I was beginning to feel like one too. He laughed, a deep harsh sound. "Well if it isn't another little piggy coming to the rescue. Fine then, be as brave as you like, I'll enjoy killing both of you!"

He slammed his fists down at us. To this day I have no idea what I did, I have no idea of how I did it, but the next thing I knew was that I had my small black wings stuck out on either side offering whatever protection I could to the girl behind me.

In slow motion, I balled my tiny hands into fists, and met the Erasers punch with my own. Our hands met in the middle, and there was a loud terrible crunching sound. I closed my eyes, expecting the pain of a broken hand.

But instead I heard a deafening howl from the Eraser. He pulled his hand away, grasping it to his chest, "Why you little! How dare you break my hand you good for nothing piece of crap!"

He recovered quickly and came at me with such speed I knew it was the end of me. But again I surprised myself. As if it was instinct, I jumped up, flapping my wings, and kicked him square in the chest.

He flew backwards arms flailing, and went clear through the wall. And might I add, it was a brick wall. He didn't get up, didn't move. I stayed on my feet, but my insides were flip-flopping everywhere. _Had I… did I just kill him?_

That was the only question I could think of as I looked at his body. The other two, who had stopped to enjoy watching their comrade rip two children apart, stood open mouthed, not even daring to help the Eraser who lay hurt in the next hall over.

They never did help him, so to this day I wonder whether he really was dead. People in lab coats were flooding the whole area as were Erasers, all looking from the giant hole in the wall, to the dead body, to me.

Some of the Labcoats were shouting at the two Erasers that had stood by, using words that I didn't think were very good. Watching this, I had almost forgotten the whole reason I had fought the Eraser until the little girl behind me whimpered. I turned and looked down at a very frightened face.

I reached out to comfort her, but she cringed away. I stopped. She was afraid of me. I even had to admit that I was scaring myself. I had just kicked a huge wolf man through a wall, and I was only ten!

"Don't be scared, I'm on your side," I softly said reaching out once again. The girl eyed me suspiciously, but eventually grasped my hand as I helped her stand up. The boy in the cage above rattled the bars.

We both looked up. "That… was awesome." He whispered. The girl gave him a funny look, and then turned to me. "You just got him to say a whole sentence. Wow." I furrowed my brow, confused.

She shook her head, and before I knew what was happening, she was hugging me. "Thanks." I had never had anyone in my entire time being there hug me. And just like that, it was over.

My two guards had come to their senses, and rushing forward, they grabbed me. One of them pulled out a shot. I instantly started to freak, because I wasn't just scared of needles, I had a phobia of them.

But my sudden super strength seemed to have disappeared, and I soon felt the needle break my skin. I instantly felt tired and worn out. I stopped fighting them and just let my arms and legs go limp.

My head lolled to the side enough for me to take one last look at the girl and others in cages. Another Eraser had already caught her and was now trying to stuff her back into a cage. She was looking at me, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Don't waste your tears, in a place like this…," I whispered.

Somehow she heard me. I knew she had, even though I had no idea how. And just before I closed my eyes, I saw her spread her wings. Her small fragile brown and white speckled wings, just like mine.

**Soooo… Just giving some info in case some people don't pick up on it, the girl talking is Ashe, the little girl she protected was Max, and the boy and others in the cages were Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy (Angel wasn't there because if everyone else is ten then she must be like, wat, a baby?! So they wouldn't have her in a cage. Probably in an incubation facility or something.) Hope you liked this chapter. Again, if you don't understand where all this is going, sorry. If I tried to explain we would be here for a looooonnnnnggggggg time!**

**Any who, hope you like, please review, and have a good day.**

**(Also, this chapter was flashback to when Ashe saved Max. Sorry if you got mixed up on that too **

**Cheyenne iz out, PEACE!**


End file.
